Fantasma
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: E de Akuma ela passou a ser um fantasma. ::Krory's Centred::


**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-Man não me pertence. – vai fazer tratamento para aceitar o fato-

* * *

**Fantasma**

**- x -  
**

_Will you revive  
From the chaos in my mind  
Where we still are bound together  
Will you be there  
Waiting by the gates of dawn  
When i close my eyes forever_

**_(Forever - Kamelot)_**

**- x - **

**O começo.**

Tudo começou quando as presas de Arystar foram atraídas até Eliade. Primeiro ele achou que era um vampiro, e que tudo aquilo estava relacionado ao fado de ser um Krory, então quando ele atacou Eliade na floresta ele achou que estava errado, que aquela jovem merecia viver. Mas quando ele viu a beleza dela, os olhos expressivos, a pureza da pele, ele não pensou em mais nada, ele só queria que ela ficasse com ele para sempre, e ela aceitou ficar. Mesmo que ele sentisse tanta vontade de tomar o sangue dele, ele não se permitira fazer isso, porque Eliade era sua força, era seu motivo para continuar.

E ele sabia que as presas dele foram atraídas até Eliade por um propósito maior.

* * *

**O propósito.**

Então era isso que as pessoas chamavam de Akuma? As pessoas tinham tanto medo desses monstros quanto tinham do próprio Arystar. Mas nenhuma delas sentiu aquela dor dilacerante quando descobriu que Eliade era um Akuma, _só ele_. Por que só ele havia amado Eliade mais do que qualquer coisa, só ele colocara Eliade acima de tudo, até do bem e do mal. E doía, _como _doía saber que ela só queria matá-lo. Então ele resolveu matá-la também, mesmo amando Eliade ele a mataria porque ela era uma Akuma, e uma hora ou outra um dos dois acabaria morto. Então que fosse ela. Ele bebeu todo o sangue do corpo dela, até transformá-la em pó, e ela morreu. E naquela chuva toda, quando ele já não sabia o que fazer o exorcista chamado Allen disse-lhe uma coisa que Arystar nunca esqueceu: _"Se é tão doloroso torne-se um exorcista." _

Então Arystar Krory se tornou um exorcista, porque esse era o propósito maior. E Eliade virou passado.

* * *

**O passado.**

Quando deu por si Arystar já estava envolvido demais nessa coisa de ser exorcista, envolvido demais com seus _amigos. _Eliade era passado agora. Ela estava morta, não voltaria mais. Logo ele estava em um navio em direção ao Japão sendo atacado por Akumas e em pouco tempo ele já se via dentro da Arca, aquele lugar tão puro pela brancura e tão maldito pelo propósito a que servia. Ele lutou tanto contra aqueles malditos gêmeos, Jasdebi, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome. Ele estava fadado a morrer, aquelas duas crianças eram do Clã Noé, por isso eram infinitamente mais fortes do que pareciam, mas ele não se importava, ele iria até o Inferno por seus amigos pirralhos. E quando ele estava naquele caixão, quase morrendo, ele ouviu a voz de Eliade, tão doce, tão longe... _"Só está provando sua inutilidade...". _Depois das palavras de Eliade ele saiu e lutou, e venceu, mesmo que quase tenha morrido para isso.

E Eliade se transformou em um fantasma.

* * *

**O fantasma.**

Depois de quase morrer e receber a nova inocência evoluída Arystar achou que merecia descansar. Ele se sentia pleno e feliz deitado naquela cama, mesmo estando amarrado por correntes e ouvindo o estômago roncar sonoramente de tanta fome. Não havia nada que atrapalhasse aquela sensação tranqüilidade. O silêncio do quarto não o incomodava – pelo contrário, ele se sentia aliviado por não ter que ficar agüentando as pirraças de Lavi ou as reclamações de Kanda. Então naquele silêncio tão bom ele ouvia alguma coisa se mexendo nas sombras do quarto, alguma coisa se aproximando da cama dele. De repente estar sozinho não parecia algo tão bom.

E não foi sem surpresa que ele viu Eliade se aproximar de sua cama e parar a poucos passos de distância a contemplá-lo em silêncio. Era tão torturante, tão horrível ter que olhá-la e não poder nem ao menos ir até ela. Aquilo o enlouqueceria. E quando ele pensava em quebrar as correntes e correr até ela a imagem se dissipou, e tudo o que restou foi a risada dela sendo levada embora pelo vento. Ele sabia que ela era um Akuma, mas agora ela havia se transformado em um fantasma, _seu fantasma particular._

E aquele fantasma o seguiria para sempre, e um dia aquele mesmo fantasma o conduziria até um lugar, bom ou ruim ele não sabia ainda.

Mas ele sabia que Eliade o conduziria **até o fim.**

* * *

**N/A: **Minha primeira fic de D. Gray-Man, que emoção! E a minha primeira fic tinha que ser com o Kuro-chan por que... Bem, porque ele é maravilhoso! E é melhor ninguém vir dizer o contrário! Mesmo eu não gostando da Eliade eu acho que o amor que ele sente por ela é muito bonito, e como eu já disse essa coisa de exorcistas x akumas é um tema muito bom para se explorar.

E todo mundo vai ter que se acostumar com a minha (in)útil presença nesse fandom porque eu ainda vou fazer isso daqui bombar! –sonhadora-

Reviews cairiam bem :P


End file.
